Spin The Bottle
by BlackSoulStar
Summary: Karin and 15 other soul reapers play, Strip Spin The Bottle. Karin loses and has to have sex with Toshiro Hitsugaya. M For A REASON


16 soul reapers sat in a circle, going boy, girl, boy, girl. There was even number of girls and an even number of males. It was one of those saturday nights, where the group decided to play strip spin the bottle.

For the girls there was Karin, Yoruichi, Rangiku, Nemu, Nano, Soi-Feng, Momo and Rukia. For the males there was Ichigo, Renji, Izaru, Shuhei, Toshiro, Yumichika, Ikakku and Byakuya. Karin was sitting next to her brother and Renji.

Nemu read the rules allowed, "The person who is the youngest spins the bottle first. Whoever the bottle lands on must stand up in the centre of the circle strip of a piece of clothing, give a twirl with there hands on their heads then sit down again, then they must spin the the bottle. The game ends when the first female and the first male are stripped naked. They must lay on the couch and fuck using the bottle for the first loser. Anus must be included in this intercourse. No condom."

Karin went to touch the bottle. She was clearly the youngest one out of them all. She touched the bottle and spun it. The bottle spun for what seemed like ages until it stopped at Rangiku. The woman stood up then took her scarf off turning around with her arms up.

She spun the bottle till it stopped at Karin. The girl looked at the dreaded bottle, she stood up with the help of Renji and took her top off, revealing her black, lacy bra. Karin twirled slowly her hands on her head then sat down. She spun the bottle once again and to her horror, it stopped at her.

"This thing hates me," Karin murmured standing up pulling her trousers down, leaving her in red poka dot panties. She screwed her eyes shut then turned slowly her arms on her head. She spun the bottle again her eyes closed, when she heard the group laugh she opened an eye to see the bottle was facing her.

"I will bankai this things ass," Karin hissed with Renji pushing her up. The girl looked to see most males where watching with excitement, waiting for her to get rid of something. Karin reached for the back of her bra and slowly unhooked it. It slid of her small frame, revealing her, fairly large breasts. Renji grabbed her bra with a smirk, watching as the girl put her hands on her heads and spinned around her face, as red as Renji's hair.

She sat back down her arms covering her breats. She spun the bottle slowly then watched as it went to Toshiro. He stood up took his haori off, turn and sit down again. He spun the bottle and it went to Yumichika who took his shirt off.

The game continued, till everyone was in there underwear. Rangiku sat down dropping her bra to the floor. She touched the bottle and spun it quickly. The bottle spun for a while till it began to slow down. Karin watched as it stopped at her. She stared at it for sometime. She was the loser of this game. Renji helped her stand and patted her head.

"Karin. Wait till we see who you're partner is and he will strip your undies off then you can do his. You don't have to turn," Karin looked to her brother who was still staring at the bottle, that was pointing at Karin's empty spot. He was gonna have to watch his sister fuck some guy.

All females left the circle and got dressed again. Ichigo was excused from taking part. Rukia handed him his clothes but he didn't move. He watched as the bottle spun until it stopped at no other than Toshiro Hitsugaya.

Toshiro looked into Karin's eyes, both scared. Toshiro stood up and slowly walked over to Karin. He patted her head softly, "I'm sorry," he whispered taking hold of her panties and pulling them down until they fell to the ground. Karin stepped out, her hands covering her important area.

She tugged softly at Toshiro's boxers, and with the help of the owner they fell to the floor. He led Karin over to the couch. He sat down and pulled Karin to sit onto his lap.

"How long do we have?" Nemu shrugged then looked to Rangiku.

"How long is passionate sex?" The strawberry blonde asked the males.

"Half an hour," Karin cried softly against Toshiro's shoulder to Renji's guess. Everyone was pulling a seat so they could watch. The white haired captain kissed her head softly, stroking her hair.

"Go easy on me. Please," Toshiro kissed her forehead once again nodding his head. A timer was set for the two. Karin went onto her knees and touched Toshiro's penis with her finger. The male took the girls hand and wrapped it around his shaft and helped the girl to pump his long shaft. Toshiro moaned softly, almost like a purr. Karin licked the top of his penis then licked the underside. She took all his balls in his mouth and sucked on them softly, making Toshiro moan loudly.

The audience were very intrigued by the two. The two had great chemistry, Ichigo noticed this first. Toshiro didn't go straight to pulling her pants down. He patted her head. He then sat her on his lap and tried to calm her down softly, not even bothering about the fact that he was gonna have sex.

Karin had his shaft in his mouth and was bobbing her head, his dick going further into her mouth until she had all of it in. She continued to bob her head, choking on it slowly. Toshiro pushed her back softly then let her lie down. He kissed her neck softly, sucking on her hot flesh.

"Toshi' you know I am meeting my dad tomorrow. Please don't leave any visible marks," Toshiro trailed kisses up her neck, to her ear lobe before capturing her lips. Karin ran her hands through his hair as the two went for a large make out session.

The two broke for air after five minutes of tonsil tennis. Toshiro bent down more and kissed her left nipple. Karin arched her back at the feeling. Toshiro flicked his tongue over her hard pink nipple.

"Seems like both of them are kinky and enjoy people watching them," Renji stated. Karin looked to the male with a frown, shaking her head. Toshiro sucked on her nipple making her moan loudly.

"That is not it, you pervert. Ahh. We are trying to forget the people- Ahh ahh- who are watching," Toshiro kissed her lips once again moving her head back to look at him. She gave him a soft peck then kissed his neck.

"How dare you call me a pervert," Renji hissed. Toshiro looked to the group then moaned gently.

"Ichigo, Byakuya, Momo, Rangiku, Soi-Feng and Nano aren't watching," Renji turned to see that they weren't watching the two have sex. He did see that most males were watching.

Toshiro kissed down Karin's body until he got to her pussy. He licked her softly making her moan loudly. He then allined himself up with her entrance and pushed in quickly making the girl yelp.

"I thought going in quicker would have been easier. Like rip the bandage off," Karin touched his face softly before pulling him down into a passionate kiss. He felt Karin thrust up, so he pulled out slowly then pushed back in just as slow. Karin moaned gently then looked to Renji who brought the bottle over and placed it on the floor. The two ignored the bottle, Toshiro continued to thrust into the girl. Each time getting faster and faster until he was pounding into her. The female moaning loudly at the sensation. It felt really good. She had to admit but the pain was unbearable.

At least her brother wasn't watching, that made her feel better. There was only 5 minutes left. Toshiro picked up the bottle and got Karin to go onto her hands and knees. He inserted the bottle into her vagina, while his penis was slowly making it's way to her anus.

"Softly, please," Toshiro nodded then slowly pushed his large cock into the small hole. It was tight. Really tight. He could here Karin whimpering to herself, when he was almost in, she yelped loudly, tears streaming down her face. He pulled back then pushed back in, making Karin moan and whimper at the same time.

She had her hand on the bottle and was pushing it in and out as Toshiro did the same. The feeling was painful and she hated it, but loved it. She knew Toshiro was trying to be kind to her but it was hard when the feeling hurt so much.

Her moans were of pleasure but it still hurt a lot that she didn't like the stretching feeling she felt. Toshiro started to pick up the pace until he was thrusting deep into her, he speeded up more until he came inside of her, making Karin do the same. She took the bottle put and it rolled onto the floor smashing. An alarm was sounded, telling everyone that it had been half an hour. Everyone turned to see it end. Toshiro pulled out and kissed the girls cheek as she lay on the couch not wanting to move.

Ichigo handed their clothes over. Toshiro noticed that Karin had fallen asleep and put his haori over her. He then stood up and got dressed. Once he was fully dressed, he picked Karin up and got her dressed. She didn't wake up at all. Toshiro sat at the end and fell alseep as well as it was late and he was exhausted.

Everyone left chatting happily. Renji was laughing gently, looking at the two sleeping. "They could have refused and the second two losers could have done it. Guess they both wanted to go at each other."

**Random M story. Got the idea from watching an episode of friends, but decided to change it up a bit. Please review**.


End file.
